Lucky to Have You
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall celebrate Valentine's Day. "Deleted Scene" from Truly, Deeply, Madly. Very romantic with lots of fluff!


**Author's Note: My darling readers, I have returned to you! Here's a missing scene from Truly, Deeply, Madly, as promised. This fits in between chapters 15 and 16. If you haven't read TDM, this will still (hopefully) make sense to you, but I highly recommend TDM if you have the time :) So please enjoy and review! I love your thoughts and take your ideas very seriously. Have fun!**

Lucky to Have You

February 14th, 1959

Nearly three glorious years had passed since Albus and Minerva had professed their love to one another. They were as happy as could be, even if they kept their relationship a secret.

Minerva very nearly skipped to breakfast on Valentine's Day morning, she was in such a good mood. When she awoke, her room was full of floating red roses with a note on her pillow written in red slanted script reading: _Good morning, love of my life. I have quite a bit planned for you today. Enjoy the décor. I'll see you at breakfast. Love, Albus_

He did spoil her so. No man had ever treated her as wonderfully as Albus did. She always felt adored and cherished and special, whether it was a sweet note when he was away, a cursory smile in a crowded room, or a mind-boggling kiss in private.

Albus got to breakfast very early that morning. He enjoyed treating the students to festive decorations, certainly, but he used this as a bit of an excuse to give Minerva a romantic day in the middle of term. They rarely got to spend uninterrupted time together during the school year, but he did try to show his affection as much as he could.

Today the Great Hall was done up in reds and pinks and whites everywhere, with enchanted heart confetti raining from the ceiling without ever reaching the ground. Albus smiled in anticipation for Minerva to see his hard work.

He waited anxiously for her to arrive. Albus couldn't even eat his porridge. Finally she came in, wearing her usual black teaching robes, to his dismay. Then, to his horror, her expression changed from one of joy to one of disappointment and disgust. He hung his head as she sat down on his left.

"Albus," she whispered, "what on earth is all of this nonsense?"

"I thought it would be nice for some decorations for the holiday."

"Some decoration would have been nice. This is completely grotesque! The banners, the confetti? It's too much, Albus."

He was very disappointed. He worked so hard and wanted so much for her to appreciate it. "I'm sorry," he replied quietly. "I hoped you would like it."

Under the table, she reached over and held his hand in hers. "Never mind what I think. The students seem to enjoy, and that is far more important. I, however, absolutely love what you did to my room. It was a wonderful surprise to wake up to. I only wish you were there to enjoy it with me."

The smile returned to his face. "Oh don't worry, my dear. I intend to enjoy it with you later this evening." His sapphire eyes sparkled suggestively.

Minerva squeezed his hand once more with a sly smirk of her own and opened the Daily Prophet without a word.

Knowing he had been forgiven for his foolishness, Albus happily ate his own breakfast. He finished eating before Minerva did. Pretending to look over at her paper, he reached under the table and gave her thigh a squeeze. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she kicked him in reproach. He just laughed as she glared at him.

"You should know better than to do such things in front of the whole school," she scolded in a low voice.

"It's Valentine's Day, Minerva. Have a heart." Albus twirled his wand and produced a red heart-shaped card.

"You're incorrigible."

"Yes, I am." He smiled brightly.

She banished the card and stood up. "I have class, Headmaster. Have a good morning, sir."

"You as well, my dear. I'll see you for lunch." Albus smiled all through the rest of the morning, knowing what awaited his beloved later in the day.

Despite her tone, Minerva was incredibly pleased with what he had done for breakfast. Yes, the decorations were mildly nauseating, but he was as affectionate and loving as he could have possibly been without raising suspicion. She was eager to look closer at the card he gave her when she got back to her office, which is where she had banished it.

Unfortunately, her third years were beginning to file in for class by the time she got there. The valentine would have to wait until later.

The class went perfectly normally. That is, until the hour struck. At the very moment the clock chimed ten, an owl rapped on the window of her classroom. It was carrying a single white rose. No note was attached, but Minerva knew, of course, who it was from.

The students all sniggered and wolf whistled until she set them all an extra three inches on their latest essay. Minerva conjured a small vase of water to place the rose in. It was very sweet of Albus, but the students were sure to talk.

Talk they did. Every hour, a different owl brought a different colored rose. By lunchtime, she had amassed white, pale pink and orange. The ordeal was beginning to become embarrassing. The whole school was abuzz about who Professor McGonagall's secret admirer was. Due to this, she decided to skip lunch. Minerva wanted to thank Albus, but not in front of the rest of the school. And if she were even slightly more attentive toward him than usual, everyone would know that Albus was the one who sent the roses.

So she shut herself away in her office for the lunch hour. The valentine from breakfast sat on her desk, forgotten in the course of the day. She opened it to read what he had written inside: _Your love is sweeter to me than the flower's bloom. A garden in spring does not equal your beauty. Each rose you receive today is a token of my affection and adoration. Every color has its own meaning, and as they come, their message will be inscribed here._

Below was the list of the colors of roses she had already received. _Red for the passionate love I feel for you each and every moment. White, for your purity and youthfulness. Pale pink represents the grace you portray in your every move and action. Orange is the desire you inspire in my heart._ There was still half a page blank. Minerva was very intrigued for whatever was to await her later. Unfortunately she would just have to be patient. She decided to grade some papers to pass the time.

But at half past twelve, a pair of strong arms reached around her shoulders, and a warm pair of lips gently started kissing her neck.

"Noticed I wasn't at lunch, did you?" she smirked.

Albus paused his ministrations. "Yes. I missed your beautiful form next to me. I should have known you would stay in here after my secret deliveries."

"Everyone's talking, Albus."

"Would you like me to stop?" He sucked gently on her earlobe, knowing that she wouldn't be able to think clearly when he did so.

She moaned, just as he predicted. "No, don't stop…"

"I don't intend to, my love." He pulled her from the chair and kissed her deeply. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies as the kiss became more heated. They were interrupted by another owl at the window. This time it carried a pale purple rose.

"It's lovely, Albus, thank you. I'll put it with the others." The pair moved from Minerva's office to her classroom where she deposited the rose in the vase with the three others. "It's a good thing that owl came when it did. I have another class, and I'd have never torn myself away from you without that interruption."

He chuckled. "I quite agree. I'll leave you now, my dear Minerva, and I hope to see you at dinner."

She sighed. "I suppose I can't skip two meals in one day. Have a good afternoon, darling. I'll miss you."

With a big smile, he kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll miss you too. I do dislike spending the most romantic day of the year apart from you." With one more kiss, he left, just as the first seventh years arrived.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Minerva's bouquet grew to include yellow, dark pink and peach. The valentine now included phrases to match the new colors: _Lavender represents love at first sight, for when I first saw you in Diagon Alley after all those years, I was madly in love with you after one glance. Yellow is for the joy I feel whenever you are near. Magenta, a sign of my immense gratitude to have you in my life. Lastly, peach, to prove the sincerity of all my words. I love you, darling Minerva. Happy Valentine's Day._

Never was there a more romantic man to walk the earth. Minerva was so lucky to have him. She had a free period before dinner which she should have used to finish grading the papers she was marking during lunch. But who on earth would grade papers on Valentine's Day when one's lover was alone in an office only a few floors below? With a smirk, she left her classroom to visit Albus.

Albus was buried in work. It was the only thing he could do to keep from fantasizing about his evening with Minerva. Nothing killed a romantic mood like budget reports. Unfortunately, the reports were very stressful and exceedingly frustrating. He was about to toss them all out the window when the lights in his office suddenly dimmed as the door opened.

There Minerva stood in all her gorgeous glory. Her teaching robes had been abandoned, and she now wore only a tight black slip. Albus gaped at her. The fabric was hugging every fabulous curve. She smiled, well aware of the effect she was having. She walked right past him and went up the stairs to his private quarters. He followed hastily.

Some time later, they were slick with sweat and tangled in the sheets of Albus' bed. Minerva draped her arm over his chest and smiled contently. "It seems we won't be going to dinner."

He stroked her loose hair lazily. "No, I suppose not. I must say, however, that I'm far happier here with you."

"As am I, my darling Albus. So you enjoyed my little Valentine's surprise?"

"Very much. Why don't we make ourselves decent and I'll ring the kitchen for a spot of supper for us?"

Minerva kissed his cheek and climbed out of bed. "Very well. I'll go into the washroom and change while you call a house-elf."

They had a relaxing dinner of roast chicken and steamed carrots. Both remained in their dressing gowns. They ate on the sofa, talking and laughing, enjoying their precious alone time.

When the plates were cleared, Minerva leaned back into Albus' arms. "Tomorrow everything has to go back to normal. No skipping meals, no secret trysts during my breaks, and no flower deliveries."

He held her tight and kissed her wavy black hair. "I'm glad you had a good holiday, my love. I wish we could do this everyday."

"Oh I don't want this everyday. It would get tiresome rather quickly. One day a year of hearts and flowers is quite enough for me," she insisted.

Albus chuckled. "If you say so. Although, I do have one last little surprise for you." He summoned a small rectangular box to his palm.

He handed it to Minerva who opened it warily. Inside was a ruby bracelet set in gold. "Oh Albus it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She turned in his embrace and kissed him enthusiastically. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I often find myself asking the same question. I love you, Minerva."

"I love you, Albus. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
